


Wake-up Call

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2010 [19]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Sleepy Sex, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House gives Cameron a pleasant wake-up call.</p><p><i>He knew she had had a tough day at work when she had hit the sack as soon as she got in with little more than a 'hello' and a kiss for him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the 'sleepy/unconscious' space; written as part of the [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=heroesque)[heroesque](http://www.livejournal.com/users/heroesque/)-verse.
> 
> Trigger warning: Vaguely non-consensual acts

He knew she had had a tough day at work when she had hit the sack as soon as she got in with little more than a 'hello' and a kiss for him. There was typically a lot more attention to him and, at the very least, a heating of food. She had worked late and he had no interest in begrudging her a nap.

He was pleased that she had slipped on her collar on her way to the bedroom. He assumed she was now nestled all naked and warm in the bed. That thought in his head got other parts of him suddenly interested in finding out for sure.

The couch was cozy and the TV was vaguely interesting, but hormones won over 'comfy couch'. Off the couch, cane settled under his palm, he limped down the hallway.

At the doorway to the bedroom, he stopped to take in the sight laid out before him: Cameron, naked on the bed, covers thrown off because he'd turned the air back after she'd gone to bed, legs splayed, head turned to one side. He felt his cock stir in his jeans.

He absolutely had the heart to wake her. But, he wanted to make it worth the effort. Seeing her spread out on the bed, completely open to him was just too tempting.

House swallowed a pair of Vicodin, rested his cane against the wall and made the three steps to the edge of the bed. This close to her, he wasn't sure he would be able to keep to his original plan. He settled his hip on the edge of the bed and brushed his meaty palm along the length of her smooth, tan leg.

The lack of tan lines on her body made him want to relive that trip to the Seychelles again. The one she would never remember. The only vacation he could remember taking in fifteen years.

He shook that off and focused on the naked woman in his bed. He let his hand drift up her leg, toward her hip. He needed her to at least know he was there. They hadn't discussed consent play so he wanted to be sure she was okay with what he was doing. The warm moan from her throat let him know that even if she wasn't awake, she was aware.

The shift of her legs helped too. He crawled onto the bed between her legs and settled himself into the most comfortable position he could manage in the limited space of the bed. Tight fit, but he could make it work.

Cameron moaned again and shifted her hips. Either she was having a really nice dream, or she wasn't really asleep. With the scent of her arousal filling his nose, it no longer mattered. He lowered his mouth to her pussy and stretched his tongue out to taste her. Getting her off with his mouth was one of his guilty pleasures. The fact that she was so responsive when he did it, turned him on.

Tonight was no exception. As soon as he got started, her hips were rolling against his mouth. If he wasn't hard before he started, he was certainly hard now.

Adding her semiconscious state to the mix was ramping it up -a lot. It was nearly painful to lay on the bed – and not for his leg. He shifted his hips to ease the pressure on his groin, but he didn't stop working on her warm, wet pussy.

He must have moved his tongue just right, because Cameron moaned softly and lazily dropped her fingers into his hair. She wasn't awake, but she wasn't asleep either. She was at that in-between state where he knew she was at least conscious enough to acknowledge him.

It wasn't just her reactions that turned him on, but the lethargic reactions from a sleepy Cameron. It was beautiful and erotic. And either Cameron was really just that tired or she was pretending to be asleep to humor him. This would be the one time he wouldn't mind being humored.


End file.
